parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Nineteenth Tomy Thomas and Friends Remake Movie.
Here is another one of TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas and Friends Remake Movie. Episodes *Whistles & Sneezes (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Percy & The Signal (George Carlin) *Donald & Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) Transcript Intro with The Logos and The Opening *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, who are not seen yet, until Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1), and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Whistles and Sneezes and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers of George Carlin narrating the full movie) Whistles & Sneezes (George Carlin) *Narrator: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *''(music plays)'' *Gordon: And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *''(Henry feels sad)'' *Narrator: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *''(Gordon puffs away)'' *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. *''(his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *''(Henry, with his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, arrives at Wellsworth while his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. *Edward: Hello, Henry. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *Narrator: Smiled Henry. *''(Edward and Henry hear a whistling sound)'' *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *''(Gordon can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach)'' *Narrator: It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *''(Gordon runs past Edward and Henry)'' *Edward: Well. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Edward what Gordon had said. *''(Gordon goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop)'' *Narrator: Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *''(Gordon stops at Knapford)'' *Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *''(Gordon leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches)'' *Narrator: Gordon puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *''(one of the them hit his whistle with a ball-peen hammer)'' *Narrator: That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. *''(Gordon's whistle blows as he comes in)'' *Narrator: He was glad it was empty. *''(James and Henry come in)'' *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *''(Percy comes in too)'' *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. *''(the scene fades from night to day as Henry, with his three coaches, speeds along the main line)'' *Narrator: Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *''(Henry sees the boys)'' *Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *''(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters)'' *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *''(the coaches' windows are broken)'' *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. *''(everyone was out)'' *Narrator : The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. *''(Henry feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on)'' *''(Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth)'' *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Henry felt more stuffed up than excited. *''(Henry leaves Lower Tidmouth)'' *''(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones)'' *Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *''(Henry waits to sneeze)'' *Henry's Driver: Now. *Narrator: He said. *Henry: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! *''(Henry sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes)'' *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *''(Henry's whistle blows as he passes Gordon running with seven freight cars and a caboose)'' *Narrator: Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Edward was waiting to pick up passengers from Thomas' train. (Edward, at the station, hauling four coaches) *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where is Thomas? He dosen't usally make us late. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Oh dear. What can the matter be? *Narrator:﻿ Sang the fireman. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Johnny so long at... *Edward's Driver: Never you mind about Johnny! *Narrator: Laughed the driver. *Edward's Driver: Just you climb up the cab and look for Thomas. (The fireman climbs up Edward's cab) Can you see him? *Edward's Fireman: No. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. *Edward's Fireman: There's Bertie Bus in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. (The fireman climbs back into Edward's cab) *Narrator: He clambered down. (Edward's whistle blows as he leaves) *(Bertie's horn honks) *Bertie: Stop, stop! I've got Thomas' passengers. *Narrator: Wailed Bertie roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Edward was gone. *Bertie: Bother. *Narrator: Said Bertie. *Bertie: Bother Thomas' fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? (Edward disappeared in the distance as his whistle blows and Bertie starts moving) *Bertie's Driver: That will do, Bertie. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Bertie's Driver: A promise is a promise and we must keep it. (Bertie's horn honks as he moves on) *Bertie: I'll catch Edward or bust. *Narrator: Said Bertie. (Bertie keeps looking for Edward) *Bertie: Oh, my gears and axels. *Narrator: He groaned, towaring up the hill. *Bertie: I'll never be the same bus again. Hooray, hooray. I see him. *Narrator: Cheered Bertie as he reached the top. *Bertie: Oh, no. Edward's at the station. (He stops) No, he stopped at a crossing. Hooray, hooray. (He keeps going) *Narrator: Bertie toward down the hill. *Passengers: Well done, Bertie. *Narrator: Shouted his passengers. *Passengers: Go it. (Edward leaves) *Narrator: Bertie skiddered into the yard. *Bertie: Wait, wait. *Narrator: Cried Bertie. (He stops at the gates) He was just in time to see Edward puff away. *Bertie: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Said Bertie. (everyone was out) *Passengers: Never mind. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: After him, quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, Driver? *Bertie's Driver: There's a good chance. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Bertie's Driver: Our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Edward. I'll just make sure. (His head turns to the right) *Narrator: He spoke to the stationmaster. Bertie and the passengers waited impatiently. *Bertie's Driver: Yes. We'll do it this time. *Narrator: Said the driver. (Everyone is back in) *Passengers: Hooray. *Narrator: Called the passengers as Bertie chased after Edward once more. (Bertie's horn honks as he continues on) *(Edward puffs over the bridge, while Bertie rolls under) *Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches as Edward snorted in front. *(Edward finally makes it) *Narrator: They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. (Edward's whistle blows and stops at the station) *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! *Narrator: Whistled Edward. *Edward: Get in quickly, please. (The conductor blows his whistle) *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle and Edward's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. (Bertie's horn honks) Then he heard Bertie. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. *Edward: I'm sorry about the chase, Bertie. *Narrator: Said Edward. (Bertie pants) *Bertie: My fault. *Narrator: Replied Bertie. (Bertie continues panting) *Bertie: Late at junctions. You didn't know about Thomas' passengers. (Edward's whistle blows and everyone was on board) *Edward: Peep, peep. Goodbye, Bertie. We're off. *Narrator: Whistled Edward. (he leaves) *Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie. *Narrator: Called the passengers. (Back backs up) Bertie raced back to tell Thomas that all was well. (Bertie's horn honks and goes to find Thomas) *(Bertie's horn honks once again and stops) *Thomas: Thank you, Bertie for keeping your promise. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're a very good friend indeed. Percy & The Signal (George Carlin) *Narrator: Percy works in the yard at the big station. He loves playing jokes, but they can get him into trouble. (Percy puffs along, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose) One morning, he was very cheeky indeed. *Percy: Peep peep! Hurry up, Gordon, the train's ready. *Narrator: Gordon thought he was late. *Percy: Ha, ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Laughed Percy and showed him a train of dirty coal cars. Gordon thought how he can pay Percy back for teasing him. Next it was James' turn. *Percy: Stay in the shed today, James. Sir Topham Hatt will come and see you. *James: Ah! *Narrator: Thought James. *James: Sir Topham Hatt knows I'm a fine engine. He wants me to pull the special train. *Narrator: James' driver and fireman could not make him move. The other engines grumbled dreadfully. (Montana, Tootle, and Tracy pull some freight and passenger trains) They had to do James' work as well as their own. At last, the inspector arrived. *Inspector: Show a wheel, James. You can't stay here all day. *James: Sir Topham Hatt told me to stay here. He sent a message this morning. *Inspector: He did not. How could he? He's away for a week. *James: Oh. *Narrator: Said James. *James: Oh, where's Percy? *Narrator: Percy had wisely disappeared. (Percy takes four freight cars and a caboose away with him to escape) When Sir Topham Hatt came back, he was cross with James and Percy for causing so much trouble. But the very next day, Percy was still being cheeky. *Percy: I say, you engines, I'm to take some freight cars to Thomas' junction. Sir Topham Hatt chose me specialy. He must know I'm a really useful engine. *James: More likely, he wants you out of the way. *Narrator: Grumbled James. Gordon looked across to James. They were going to play a trick on Percy. *Gordon: James and I were just speaking about signals at the junction. We can't be too careful about signals, but then i needn't say that to a really useful engine like you, Percy. *Narrator: Percy felt flattered. *James: We've had spoken about backing signals. *Narrator: Put in James. *James: They need extra special care you know. Would you like me to explain? *Percy: No thank you, James. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: I know all about signals. *Narrator: Percy was a little worried. *Percy: I wonder what backing signals are. *Narrator: He thought. *Percy: Never mind, I'll manage. (puffs off and collects four freight cars and a caboose, passes Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) *Narrator: He puffed crossly to his freight cars and felt better. He came to a signal. *Percy: Bother, it's a danger. *Narrator: The signal moved to show line cleared. Its arm moved up instead of down. Percy had never been that sort of signal before. *Percy: Down means go and up means stop. So upper still must mean go back. I know. It's one of those backing signals. *Driver: Come on, Percy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Off we go. Stop! You're going the wrong way! (Percy backs away) *Percy: But it's a backing signal. *Narrator: Percy protested and told him about Gordon and James. The driver laughed and explained. *Percy: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: Let's start quickly before they see us. *Narrator: He was too late. Gordon saw everything. (Gordon goes by, hauling his five usual coaches like his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach, leaving Percy to puff away, hauling his four freight cars, and caboose back to the shed) That night, the big engines talked about signals. They thought the subject was funny. Percy thought they were being very silly. Donald & Douglas (George Carlin) *Narrator: Donald & Douglas are twins and have arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt. But only one engine had been expected. The twins ment well, but did cause confusion. Sir Topham Hatt gave them numbers. Donald 9 and Douglas 10. But he was still planning to send one engine home. (Thomas' whistle blows as he puffs past, hauling Annie, Britanny, Becky, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) There was a breakvan in the yard that had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Douglas began to worry. Donald, his twin, was angry. (Donald bumps the Caboose) *Donald: Ye're a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Donald. *Donald: It's ta leave ye behind, I'd be wantin'. *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Narrator: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Donald: Och are ye? *Narrator: Donald burst out *Donald: Ye're naethin' but a screechin' an' a noise when a's said an' done. Spite Douggie wad ye? Tak that! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh! Oh! Oh! (gets bumped by Donald again) *Narrator: Cried the van. *Donald: There's mair comin', syne ye misbehave! (Douglas leaves the caboose on his freight train with nine freight cars) *Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Donald had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Donald crashes into the signalbox) Donald wasn't hurt, but Sir Topham Hatt was most annoyed. *Sir Topham Hatt: I am dissappointed, Donald. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I had dicided to send Douglas back and keep you. *Donald: I'm sorry, sir. *Narrator: Said Donald. *Sir Topham Hatt: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now James will have to help with the goods work while you have your tender mended. James won't like that. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was right. James grumbled dreadfully about extra work. (James goes by, hauling three wagons, and a caboose) *Douglas: Anyone would think. *Narrator: Said Douglas. *Douglas: That Donald had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *James: Shut up! *Narrator: Said James. *James: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Douglas: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Said Douglas. *Douglas: Surely James, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: James didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. (James sulks away with only four freight cars and a caboose, but later puffs on, hauling ten freight cars and the Spiteful Breakvan, only to arrive at Edward's station) *The Spiteful Breakvan: He's cross. *Narrator: Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the cars to each other. James did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Edward's station. Luckily Douglas was there. *James: Help me up the hill, please. *Ringo Starr: Panted James. *James: These cars are playing tricks. *Douglas: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Douglas. (Douglas buffers up behind, and together, when he and James start climbing the mountain, James starts to lose some steam) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the cars up the hill. But James was losing steam. *James: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Douglas: Leave it to me! *Narrator: Shouted Douglas. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The van's breaking. (The spiteful breakvan breaks to pieces) The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Edward came to clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt was on board. (Edward arrives with the Breakdown Train to clear up the mess) *Sir Topham Hatt: I might have known it would be Douglas. *Narrator: He said. *Edward: Douglas was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: James had no steam left, but Douglas worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Sir Topham Hatt: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I want to be fair Douglas. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. The Deputation (George Carlin) *Narrator: Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow. (Donald and Douglas, with a van coupled between their tenders, and their snowploughs in front, puff through the snow) Donald and Douglas were used to it. Coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on their fronts, (Douglas' whistle blows) they set to work. They puffed backwards and forwards patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes, they found deeper drifts. (Douglas pushes the drift of snow) Presently, the came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, (Douglas pushes another drift of snow, then backs up) and were just backing for another try when... *Henry: Help! Help! (feels stuck in the snow, while hauling a green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and a red coach) *Douglas: Lord's sakes, Donald. It's Henry. Don't worry yourself, Henry. Wait a while. We'll have you out. *Narrator: Henry was very grateful. (Henry's whistle blows as he returns home) He saw all was not well. The twins were looking glum. They told them Sir Topham Hatt was making a decision. *Donald and Douglas: He'll send us away for sure. *Percy: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Gordon: A lot of nonsense about a broken signalbox. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *James: That spiteful brakevan too. *Narrator: Put in James. *James: Good riddance. That's what I say. *Henry: They were splendid in the snow. *Narrator: Added Henry. *Henry: It isn't fair. *Narrator: They all agreed that something must be done. But none knew what. (Percy catches up with Edward, hauling three coaches) Percy decided to talk to Edward about it. *Edward: What you need. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Is a deputation. *Narrator: He explained what that was. Percy ran back quickly. (Percy leaves and toots his whistle) *Percy: Edward says we need... a depostation. *Gordon: Of course! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: The question is. *Henry: What is a desporation? *Narrator: Asked Henry. *Percy: It's when engines tell Sir Topham Hatt something's wrong. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Duck: Did you say "Tell Sir Topham Hatt?" *Narrator: Asked Duck thoughtfully. There was a long silence. (all the engines pause) *Gordon: I propose. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That Percy be our uh... disputation. *Percy: I?! *Narrator: Squeaked Percy. *Percy: I can't. *Henry: Rubbish, Percy. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: It's easy. *Gordon: That settled then. *Narrator: Said Gordon. Poor Percy wished it wasn't. (Percy leaves worriedly) *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. It's nice to be back. *Narrator: Percy jumped. (Percy backs up and bumps into some freight cars and couples up) *Percy: Uh, ye-- yes, sir. Please, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look nervous, Percy. What's the matter? *Percy: Please, sir. They made me a desporation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt pondered. *Sir Topham Hatt: Do you mean a deputation, Percy? *Percy: Yes, sir. Please, sir. It's Donald and Douglas, sir. They say, sir. That if you send them away, sir. They'll be turned into scrap, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Please, sir. Don't send them away... *Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you, Percy. That will do. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: I had a... a deputation. I understand your feelings, and I've given a lot of thought to the matter. *Narrator: He paused impressively. *Sir Topham Hatt: Donald and Douglas, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall have a new coat of paint. *Narrator: The twins were surprised. (Donald and Douglas' whistles blow) *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us? *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt smiled. *Sir Topham Hatt: It means... *Narrator: That the rest of the speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. (all the engines blow their whistles) The twins were here to stay. (they keep blowing their whistles) Daisy (George Carlin) *Narrator: Percy and Toby were worried. Thomas' recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble. And Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them with important news. *(Percy and Toby arrive and stop) *Sir Topham Hatt: Here. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Is Daisy, the diesel railcar who has come to help while Thomas is uh, indispose. *(Daisy's theme plays) *Percy: Please, sir. *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Percy: Will she go, sir? When Thomas comes back, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: That depends. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Percy and Toby: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Narrator: Said the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. *(Percy's whistle toots, Daisy's horn honks and Toby's bell rings as they set off) *Narrator: Daisy was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Daisy: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Percy, Toby and Daisy leave the shed) *Narrator: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Percy's whistle toots, Toby's bell rings and Daisy's horn honks) *(they come to a stop) *Daisy: This is better. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: But whatever is that rubbish? *Narrator: The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most defended. *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Narrator: They fumed. Percy and Toby had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Percy's whistle toots as he takes Annie, Britanny, Becky, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice while Toby's bell rings as he backs onto Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Narrator: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Daisy on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Daisy: Ooh, ooh. *Narrator: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. *(Daisy stops at the station) *Daisy: Look at me. *Narrator: She purred to the passengers. *Daisy: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas' bumpy old Annie and Clarabel now. *Narrator: The passengers waited for Daisy to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Narrator: She saw that a milk van was about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Toby couples a milk tanker to Daisy) *Daisy: Do they expect me to pull that? *Daisy's Driver: Surely. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: You can pull one van. *Daisy: I won't. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: Percy can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Narrator: She began to shutter violently. *(Daisy shakes) *Daisy's Driver: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Daisy's Driver: Come on, now. Back down. *Narrator: Daisy lurched backward. *(Daisy backs up) *Narrator: She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Daisy: Told you. *Narrator: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Daisy: It's fitter's orders. *Narrator: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Daisy: My fitter's a very nice van. It comes every week and examins me carefully. "Daisy," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is. *Narrator: Finished Daisy. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Narrator: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Narrator: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Sir Topham Hatt send us such a feeble... *Daisy: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Narrator: Spluttered Daisy. *Daisy: Let me. *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Narrator: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. *(the shunters uncouple the van from Daisy) *Narrator: So they uncoupled the van, and Daisy purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. *Daisy: That's a good story. *Narrator: She chuckled. *Daisy: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Narrator: But she said it to herself. Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Narrator: Daisy the Diesel Rail-car's work in the countryside was full of surprises. But she was frightened to bulls and cows, and she remain very lazy and scuttled. One day, Toby brought Henrietta to the station where Percy was grumbling shunting. (Toby brings Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie to the station, and meets up with Percy shunting some freight cars crossily) *Toby: Hello, Percy. I see Daisy's left the milk behind again. *Percy: I had to make a special journey within i suppose. Anyone would think i've nothing to do. *Narrator: Grumbled Percy. *Toby: Tell you what? *Narrator: Replied Toby. *Toby: I'll take the milk, you fetch my freight cars. *Narrator: Their drivers and stationmaster agreed. Percy had never been to the quarry before. (Percy bumps a row of freight cars together) He began ordering the freight cars about. *Percy: Hurry along. *Narrator: He said. The freight cars grumbled to each other. *Freight Cars: This is Toby's place! Percy's got no right to poke his funnel in here and push us around. *Narrator: They whispered and pass the word. *Freight Cars: Pay Percy out! Pay Percy out! *Percy: Come along. *Narrator: Puffed Percy. *Percy: No nonsense. *Freight Cars: We'll give him nonsense. *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars. (Percy collects eleven freight cars and a caboose and sets off) But they followed so quietly that Percy thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead: All Trains Stop To Pin Down Brakes. *Percy: Peep peep! Brakes, Conductor, please! *Narrator: But before he could check them the freight cars surged ahead. *Freight Cars: On! On! *Narrator: They cried. *Percy: Help! Help! *Narrator: Whistled Percy. The man on duty at the crossing rushed to warn traffic with his red flag but was too late to switch Percy to the runaway sidings. Frantically trying to grip the rails Percy slid into the yard. *Percy: Peep! Peep! Look out! *(Crash!) *Narrator: The break van was in smithereens. Percy's driver and fireman had jumped clear but Percy was stranded. Next day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Toby and Daisy had helped to clear the wreckage but Percy remained on his perch of freight cars. *Sir Topham Hatt: We must now try. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: To run a branch line with Toby and a diesel. You have put us in an awkward predicament. *Percy: I am sorry, sir. *Narrator: Replied Percy. *Sir Topham Hatt: You must stay here till we are ready. And you really must be more careful with freight cars. *Narrator: Percy sighed. The freight cars groaned beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Sir Topham Hatt spoke severly to Daisy too. *Sir Topham Hatt: My engines work hard. I send lazy engines away. *Narrator: Daisy was ashamed. *Sir Topham Hatt: However, Toby says you worked hard after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance. *Daisy: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Daisy. *Daisy: I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me. *Sir Topham Hatt: Excellent. What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems isn't worth knowing. But our Toby's an experienced engine. *Narrator: Next day, Thomas came back, and Percy was sent to be mended. (Toby takes Percy away on the breakdown train) Annie and Clarabel were delighted to see Thomas again and he took them to a run at once. (Thomas couples up to Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, and sets off, following Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, along with Daisy along the main line) All were now friends, and Toby has taunt Daisy a great deal. She shooed a cow all by herself the other day. That show's you, doesn't it? Special Message From Sir Topham Hatt *TrainBoy43: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to TrainBoy43, that's me, fan of Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, and thanks being one of Thomas's most special new friends. Category:TrainBoy43